1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a powder spray booth. In particular, the exhaust system of the present invention relates to a powder spray booth with capability to separately exhaust clean powder paint overspray by means of a separate exhaust system at floor level, and the additional exhaust air which passes through the floor grating and conveyor system will be exhausted by a lower exhaust system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Designs of conventional paint spray booths have traditionally attempted to deal with improving paint transfer efficiency therein. Much of the paint spray, especially in powder spray booths, never reaches the target being painted and becomes so-called "overspray" which must be removed from an air stream in a paint spray booth. Overspray which is not properly removed from the air stream in the booth leads to build up problems on the walls of the paint spray booth surrounding the paint spray application area.
One known approach to exhausting overspray in a powder spray booth is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,679 to Josefsson, wherein a pair of longitudinally extending channels are provided on each lateral side of a conveyor system which carries an object to be painted through the paint spray booth. However, the exhaust system of the Josefsson patent lacks the capability to separately exhaust clean powder paint overspray by means of a first exhaust system at floor level, with additional exhaust air and overspray passing through the floor grating and conveyor system being exhausted by means of a lower exhaust system.